Gorilla Grodd
| species = Enhanced gorilla | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = * Primat (mate) * Simeon (son) | mentor = | affiliation = | powers = | equipment = | first = c18 | voice = }} Gorilla Grodd is a Kobra-Venom enhanced gorilla. Physical appearance Grodd is a large black furred gorilla with long bangs. Grodd also has large red scars all over his body. History 2008 The Brain and Ultra-Humanite took over control of Solovar's group, and enslaved all its gorillas with inhibitor collars. Like the other adults, Grodd was experimented upon with Kobra-Venom, which greatly improved his strength. He was also given brain enhancements that increased his intelligence. It also gave him telepathic abilities, a side effect unforeseen by their tormentors. Solovar and Grodd became peons of Brain and Ultra-Humanite, who made sure they did not rebel by capturing their children. 2010 Grodd was summoned by Ultra-Humanite along with Solovar and several other Kobra-Venom enchanced gorillas to ambush the Team and Wolf. Grodd and Solovar seized them and gave them inhibitor collars, though Miss Martian avoided capture as a result of Grodd telepathically knocking her unconscious while she was in camouflage-mode. Grodd then communicated telepathically with Wolf, who ran away into the jungle to help the Team later. Grodd and Solovar brought the captives to Brain. Brain still wanted Wolf and Miss Martian captured and sent the gorillas back out with infrared goggles to find them. Grodd, Solovar, Primat and Boka took this opportunity to confront Miss Martian; Grodd demanded her help. After Solovar told M'gann the story of how their troop came by their telepathic powers, Grodd was astonished and indignant to discover that the powerful telepath now before them was not the team leader. Despite this, M'gann agreed to help the troop get their children back and re-take their freedom. When Superboy was freed, he punched Grodd, not aware the ape was an ally. It sparked anger in Grodd, but both were calmed when Miss Martian explained the plan. With Gorilla City destroyed and the humans who had enslaved their troop gone, Grodd and Primat were happily reunited with their child Simeon. While Solovar wondered what their troop would do now that they were free and without the guidance of Congorilla, Grodd mused to himself that perhaps now there was a new future in store in which he could have a larger role. 2015 After being acquired by Kylstar as an asset, Gorilla Grodd was stored in a crystalline prison cell with all captured heroes and villains. After the captured heroes escaped, they contemplated liberating the villains, but decided not to and find their captor first. The Justice League, Superboy, Miss Martian's valiant effort against Kylstar convinced him to treat his sentient weapons better. All captives, including Grodd, were released, and Orb-One explained Kylstar's motives. He was a freedom fighter who was on a mission to stop slavers who destroyed his homeworld. As a sign of his good intentions, he offered to return captives unwilling to help with his fight back to their homeworlds. Those willing to stay were promised good treatment and glorious battle. Grodd, along with all of Kylstar's captives from Earth, were teleported into the Collector's Ship. With the additional reinforcements, the Collector's body was quickly destroyed. The body was merely one of many, and the Collector unleashed several additional Coludroids on the assembly. The battle was interrupted when the Collector noticed that the probe he embedded underneath Metropolis was malfunctioning. If nothing was done, Earth would be destroyed. Since the Collector was a preserver and not a destroyer, he agreed to shut off the beam that was slowly shrinking the City. After the assembled heroes convince him of their determination to prevent him from taking the city, he begrudgingly agreed to resize it back to normal and leave. The Collector teleported all Earthlings into the city. The villains were nowhere in sight, and the assembled heroes thought that the Collector had teleported them elsewhere to spite them. Unbeknownst to them, the villains were actually just yards away, mentally shielded by Grodd. He told them that they now owe him. Powers and abilities * Super strength * Telepathy Appearances Background information * In the comics, Grodd is a genius super villain from Gorilla City, and an enemy of the Flash. He possesses powerful telepathic abilities obtained from exposure to a "space-rock". References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Gorillas Category:Individuals Category:Individuals enhanced with Kobra-Venom Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength